About Princess Cookie
by Nobody 08
Summary: Marceline catches Jake awake at her hours of the night shortly after the hostage incident in the Candy Kingdom... and what she has to say might surprise him!


Night in the Lands of Ooo. Usually around this time I wander around, either trying to find something to do or MAKING something to do. Believe me, if you never slept but had to sit around the whole day, you would start to feel a little cooped up too. So, one night, I hadn't thought of what to do with myself yet, and I saw Jake the Dog sitting just outside the treehouse where he and Finn the Human live. They like to play heroes, mostly at Finn's whims. Where Finn came from is still a mystery to me, but I'll find out one day. Anyway, Jake was sitting there, and he looked sort of bummed, so I flew down to him.

"Jake?" I asked once I was close enough.

"Oh. Hey Marceline." He said. He only looked at me for a moment, and then went back to sulking. He used to be super afraid of vampires, and I loved messing with him for it. In fact, sometimes I still do.

"Why're you out so late? You seem like the kind of person who likes getting as much sleep as possible." I told him, a small smirk on my face.

"Yeah, well... something happened today and it sorta bummed me out." Jake answered.

"Oh, Yeah? Like what?" I asked, floating down to sit next to him.

"Well... did you hear about the hostage situation in the Candy Kingdom today?" he asked in response.

"Oh, yeah. If it was night, I would have gone to see it too. You and Finn were there, right?" Actualy, I was really disappointed that I couldn't see it myself. Bonnibel is usually so good at ruling the Kingdom; her citizens are content and things like that wouldn't happen. More proof of her imperfection.

"Yeah, we went in and saved the hostages, but... Princess Bubblegum has been getting... unlike herself." Jake said. I heard a little worry in his tone.

"What happened?"

"Well, I talked with the cookie that was keeping the hostages held up, and he said he wanted to be a Princess too, but PB laughed at him about it." He explained.

"A cookie that wants to be a Princess...? Wait, I know him!" I told Jake.

"What? You know Princess Cookie?"

"You call him that? Cute." I commented, smirking again.

"Just tell me the story." Jake said, getting impatient by the looks of him.

"Alright, alright." I said, "I was out one night, causing general unrest and discord in the Candy Kingdom when I came to this orphanage, right? I didn't even know they had those in the Candy Kingdom. Well, seeing it kinda hit home for me, since my mom died when I was REALLY young, and my dad left a little after the Great Mushroom War, so I was still... well, I aged a little faster then, but, you get the idea." Jake nodded, so I continued, "Even when my dad did still check up on me, it wasen't often. So anyway, I dropped by the orphanage. The door was locked, but that's never a problem for vampires. Especially when you live in a place that no one really considers a HOME, so you can get in without permission."

"Wait, you got into the tree fort without permission!" Jake shouted, a little annoyed.

"Because it belongs to me. It's technically MY house, and I can get into my house. I give myself permission. I own a lot of things, I spent a few hundred years just claiming things, to try to get around that rule in the future as much as I could." I told him.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Jake said.

"Back to the story. There was one kid sitting up, crying. Everyone else was asleep. So I went up to him and asked what was wrong. He said he wanted to be a Princess, and he was made fun of for it by Princess Bubblegum. I kinda felt for him, so I said that he could be whatever he wanted when he got older, and to go for it. It was a bit after I stopped being friends with Princess Bubblegum myself, so we sat there and talked about how problematic she was. We called her the Problem Princess... What did he want so badly that he'd take hostages?" I wondered out loud.

"Princess Bubblegum's crown." Jake said.

"Oops. My bad." I said, shrugging.

"He could have done it, but his dream was so crushed in the end. I don't even know why. I was helping him get away from PB, who really wanted him in her dungeon. He gave himself up."

"Huh. Well, it might still work out for him. Anyway, I'm gonna go now." I said, and started to fly away.

"Marceline! Hold on!" Jake shouted. I paused, looking back at him. "What kind of unrest and discord were you causing?"

"General," I answered like the smart alec I am sometimes, but continued, "that day I was doing one of my favorites."

"What was that?"

"I was delivering mail incognito to people it didn't belong to. Makes for some juicy drama bombs, and I love watching Lumpy Space Princess get all worked up over things like that. She's so over the top about it."

"Delivering mail? ... But that means... YOU'RE the mailman he meantioned!" Jake exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"He said I reminded him of a mailman he knew once. You're the reason his dream was still alive at all!"

We sort of stared at each other, like he was expecting me to say something, but I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah. Cool. Look, I'm going now." I said.

"Okay, yeah. See you later, Marceline."


End file.
